


Beyond the Grave - The Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Possession, Reincarnation, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Meiczyslaw Stilinski and I was born 1845. I died, burned at the stake for being a magic practitioner, in June 1864. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I was born 1990 to Jacek “Jack” Stilinski and to the Necromancer and hybrid-Sidhe, Ciara Byrne, otherwise known as Claudia Stilinski. I am both Stiles Stilinski and Meiczyslaw Stilinski. Claudia’s child was a stillborn baby boy. She was unable to bear a child with a soul, so she plucked my resurrect spirit and placed me within in the infant’s body. She hid my memories and magical abilities in an old vase in the garage.You continue the story! Right, now I am working on too many projects. So, while I am going to continue the story in the future, I thought some writers might be inspired to continue it in the meantime.





	

**Beyond the Grave Challenge**

Written and Illustrated by Corvus Aubrey

* * *

  _My name is Meiczyslaw Stilinski and I was born 1845. I died, burned at the stake for being a magic practitioner, in June 1864. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I was born 1990 to Jacek “Jack” Stilinski and to the Necromancer and hybrid-Sidhe, Ciara Byrne, otherwise known as Claudia Stilinski. I am both Stiles Stilinski and Meiczyslaw Stilinski. Claudia’s child was a stillborn baby boy. She was unable to bear a child with a soul, so she plucked my resurrect spirit and placed me within in the infant’s body. She hid my memories and magical abilities in an old vase in the garage._

_What no one planned for was Scott. My former best friend was bitten by a werewolf. Several hours before a high school party, which he was attending with his girlfriend, Alison Argent, on a full moon and after he was bitten he confronted me in the garage. He demanded that I give up my stupid idea that he was a werewolf. He pushed me and I landed heavily on a garage shelf knocking it over. He left me there as the vase hidden in a cardboard box fell and shattered on my head. My memories and abilities came back to me and I fell into a coma for several weeks. I never told my father who assaulted me, but I think he had an idea._

_Scott never visited me while I was in the hospital. He was too busy with his new friends, training as a werewolf and his girlfriend. I watched from the sidelines for a long time. I never once initiated contact with the pack and avoided the supernatural creatures which invaded Beacon Hills. It was the Alpha pack and Jennifer Blake who placed my physical safety and my identity in danger._

The summer before my final High School year the Alpha pack and the Dark Druid, Jennifer Blake, entered Beacon Hills. I felt the Alpha pack and Blake coming, their power rolled over the area and I barely held back my own significant power from challenging theirs.

It was some months later. I was in the physics classroom doing an extra credit assignment. I had skipped two grades, so I wouldn’t be forced into the pack’s presence. I was writing when my heightened senses overheard the pack discussing their visitors in the front parking lot. “What I don’t get is their warning,” Scott said scratching his head, “They intend to kill us, but they were disappointed that we hadn’t allied ourselves with the necromancer.” I almost dropped my pencil – I had after all inherited Claudia’s genetic abilities. “What is a necromancer?” Scott asked, once more scratching his head.

Peter scoffed in disbelief, “You don’t know what a Necromancer is?” At the packs and their Alpha, Derek’s, answer Peter laughed. “A Necromancer is one of the most powerful magic practitioners in existence. They can literally raise the dead with no consequence to themselves. However, the spirit can only inhabit a dead body for so long. It’s only a temporary thing.” Peter said, “But they can raise ghosts for an indefinite time.”

“How does one become a Necromancer?” Allison asked suspiciously.

“It’s a genetic quality or it’s inherited by one necromancer resurrecting another necromancer. I believe the second is what we are looking for.” Peter said, “But the resurrected necromancer must inhabit the body of a stillborn baby with its umbilical cord recently cut.”

“Isn’t that only temporary as well?” Lydia asked.

“No, for the baby’s heart never stopped beating, meaning that it can begin beating.” Peter said rolling his eyes. I grip my desk angrily, leaving a dent on the underside. I mentally call one my familiars from its flock to sit on a branch over the pack’s heads, I close my eyes. I can see the pack and the surrounding area from my familiar’s, the crow’s, eyes. I notice that the pack has missed the figure of one of the alpha twins spying on them.

“So all we need is to find a registry of babies, who were mistakenly thought to be stillborn babies in Beacon Hills?” Allison asked thoughtfully.

“Done,” Peter said smirking. He pulled out a file from his jacket. “There were five, including Miss Reyes here, but since she is a werewolf, I would imagine that she isn’t a necromancer. Necromancers and werewolves are similar on some points, but a necromancer will never turn because they already have supernatural lineage of their own.” Peter said passing the folder to Derek.

“They are Alicia Boyd, Thomas Burton, Melody Johnson and Something Stilinski.” Derek said.

“Alicia, my sister is dead. She was kidnapped, molested and then murdered four years ago.” Boyd said softly, emotionally. Erica hugged her boyfriend. Derek nodded and scratched off Alicia’s name.

“Then there is Thomas Burton, Melody Johnson and something Stilinski.” Derek said.

“You can mark off Stiles, he’s the Stilinski. Stiles is his nickname. He’s the one who discovered I was a werewolf and tried to help me. However, he didn’t know about the supernatural until I was turned.” Scott said, but as Derek was about to scratch off Stiles’s name Lydia interrupted Derek.

“You said Necromancy was genetic?” Lydia asked Peter and Peter nodded.  “Didn’t Mrs. Stilinski die when Stiles was young? Could she have not told Stiles anything before her death?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know,” Scott said, “Mrs. Stilinski died of a shrinking of her frontal brain lobe. She began developing dementia and often hurt Stiles when he was young. That was because she thought he was killing her. I thought supernatural creatures had superhuman healing?” Scott said.

“Not all supernatural creatures have accelerated healing and not many humans die from that disease.” Peter said. They didn’t cross off his name. My anger surged, but I calmed myself immediately so that my familiar wouldn’t be hurt. “The others and this Stiles all appear to be in High School.” Peter said.

“Scott you investigate Stiles, Erica you take Thomas Burton and Isaac you get Melody Johnson.” Derek said. I snapped my pen in half angrily and threw it into the trash bin. I wanted nothing to do with Scott.

“I can’t,” Scott said shamefully. Derek quirked an eyebrow at Scott in question, Scott continued “We aren’t exactly friends anymore. I don’t share any classes with him and his Dad told me to stay away from him.”

“And why aren’t you friends anymore?” Lydia asked.

“Remember, when I took Allison on our first date during the full moon at the party?” Scott asked. Lydia and several of the others nodded, “Stiles was trying to convince me that I was a werewolf and that I could be putting other people in danger. I didn’t listen, in fact…” Scott said swallowing guilty, “I threw him into a shelf and left. Several months later, his dad the Police Chief told my mom and me to stay away from him. Apparently, I knocked him into a coma accidentally. It lasted for a couple weeks.” At the judgmental looks Scott was receiving, he tried to defend his actions. I took noted of everyone’s responses ignoring Scott’s attempts.

“So let me get this straight,” Peter said, “You knocked your former friend into a coma. You did this to a former friend who was trying to help you and a former friend who knows about werewolves?” Peter asked nearly growling. Derek placed a hand on the back of Peter’s neck to calm him. Peter shook it off and stalked away.

“I don’t think Stiles said anything about werewolves to anyone.” Scott said softly.

Derek ignored him, “Does anyone else have class with him?” Derek asked.

“No one does,” Lydia said slightly irritated, “He was moved up two grades. He’s going to graduate this year.” Lydia also added just below normal hearing, “Your friendship was probably holding him back, Scott.” She ignored Scott’s devastated look. “And he was probably trying to get away from you.” Scott flinched. Allison was sending Scott a very disappointed look.

“I will talk to Stiles,” Lydia said, “He used to have a crush on me.”

I mentally snort, that wasn’t true anymore. I found myself more interest in Jackson’s ass than hers. Apparently I bisexual leaning more towards being gay than anything else. I sigh as I realize that the twin will report this to the Alpha pack. Wonderful, I think sarcastically. I let my familiar leave and focus on their conversation with my ears alone before they headed off. I finished the extra credit assignment a little later.

I don’t know how Lydia did it, but she managed to get the principal to assign me as her tutor for chemistry. I met her in the empty chemistry lab and took a seat across from her as she applied her lipstick, “So what can I help you with?” I asked with a drawn out sigh.

 “Do you start all of your tutoring with a over dramatic sigh?” She asks.

“Only with the ones where I know that my student doesn’t need tutoring.” I said idly playing with my pen, “So what do you need Miss Martin?” I look up and met her eyes, “Are you here to see if I spilled the beans on your pack?” I asked tiredly. She looks shocked, “You do realize half the school knows your group is up to something, but I am the only one who knows anything about werewolves and a pack element.” Settling back into a seductive persona and resting her breasts on the table, she leans forward.

“Maybe, I just wanted to see how you are, you’re developing nicely?” She said, eyeing my longer hair and slender figure with corded muscles and broad shoulders. I was also dressed in a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans that complimented my ass perfectly.

“Wrong gender,” I said giving her a small smirk, “Send an older guy to try to seduce me and then maybe.”

“I don’t believe you!” Lydia snarled.

“Then ask Danny, who sucked him off behind the bleachers last lacrosse practice?” I said handing her my phone with Danny’s number in it. She grabbed my phone and called Danny trying to call on a bluff.

“Hey, Stiles are you up for some –” Danny began.

“Danny, this is Lydia, did Stiles give you a blow job last Lacrosse practice?” She asked. Danny coughed awkwardly before giving an affirmative. “I have got to go!” Lydia said hanging up and handing back the phone. “Okay, so you’re gay.” Lydia said.

“So just tell me what you and your pack want from me?” I asked.

“Nothing, we want nothing.” She said leaving the classroom. I smirked in the empty classroom.

Several days later, Melody Johnson went missing. Her corpse turned up a day later. The Hale pack had set up watch outside of my house and Thomas Burton’s house. Peter Hale, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were in the backyard, which shared part of the preserve. Danny had gotten himself invited into the house. We were casually kissing on my bed, when both Thomas’s and my houses were attacked. The attack on the Burton household was led by Ennis and the twins. Meanwhile Kali and Deucalion were on the attack against Peter and Scott. As soon as the attack began, Danny ran out of the house with a mountain ash baseball bat. I watched emotionlessly from the window. I sense my crow familiar watching the Burton household, it had reported to me that Ethan had wounded Isaac and had entered the household. The Alpha pack backed off as soon as Ethan left the house with blood stained hands. Derek’s enraged howl alerted Deucalion and Kali, Peter, Erica, Danny and Vernon that I was either the necromancer or just the last surviving target.   

Well the ruse was up. 

* * *

 

 **You continue the story!** Right, now I am working on too many projects. So, while I am going to continue the story in the future, I thought some writers might be inspired to continue it in the meantime. I will am planning on taking pictures of all my notes and ideas for this story and placing them here.

You’re welcome to use the actual text above, just download it and copy and paste it. Please adhere to the pairings below. If you plan on continuing it, as soon as you have the first piece posted please contact me. I will link your story to this post. Furthermore, please give me credit in this format:

 

**Beyond the Grave: __ (Title of Your Continuation)**

Concept by Corvus Aubrey

Written by (your penname)

If your version is interesting and creative, then I will offer to illustrate the story if you wish.

 **Definite Main Pairing:** Derek/Stiles or Peter/Stiles or Derek/Peter/Stiles

 **Optional Pairings:** Scott/Kira or Scott/Isaac/Allison or Isaac/Allison and Camden Lahey/Kira, Jordan Parrish/Lydia and Danny Mahealani/Jackson or Jackson/Lydia, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Vernon Boyd/Erica or Cora Hale/Erica, Chief Stilinski/Chris Argent or Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Chief Stilinski/Jordan Parrish or Chief Stilinski/OFC, Malia Tate/OFC or Malia Tate/OMC 

* * *

 

 **New Werewolf** **Abilities:** superhuman senses, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, reflexes, coordination, accelerated healing, _**Aura sight**_ , full shift (Full Moon) and partial Shift (Day and Night), Pain Transference, Memory Transference, and Slow Aging Process and Telepathic-nullification and tactile Empathy – **Weaknesses:** They can only accomplish full Shift on the Full Moon, Silver is deadly to them and they cannot regenerate limbs   

**New Vampire** **Abilities:** Heightened Senses, superhuman speed, strength, stamina and reflexes, Accelerated and regenerative healing, Mind magic (telepathic, altering memories, and psychic dominance), Shifting (Raven or Flock or Ravens), Blood Magic, Blood Runes and manipulation of physical density “Shadow Magic”. **_Weaknesses_** – Wooden Stakes made of Ash trees, decapitation and lack of blood

 **Gargoyles –** Gargoyles are one of the rare breeds of magical creatures. They are stone animated by powerful magic and thus usually inhabit areas in which many magic users can be found. The more powerful the magic user, the more gargoyles will inhabit the eaves of their house. Gargoyles can be an indication of magical prowess. However, the Gargoyle is attracted to all kinds of magic whether it be human, magical creature or demonic.

 **Furies** – Furies are gorgeous humanoid women and men, who lack arms, which are replaced by scarlet, black or violet plumed wings. Their feet are replaced by metallic claws that are sharper than butcher’s knives. They have slightly pointed teeth. They feed on the carnage of battle fields and rape to produce offspring by hypnotizing their potential human mates with their songs. After they are impregnated, they will devour their human lovers.

 **Sprites** – Spites embody elements such as sunlight or flames, often tamed in Mage familiars, they are the perfect magical conduits. They appear like miniature human with pointed ears, golden skin and large gray, blue or green eyes. Their hair is usually red or gold in color. They are nimble and quick. Like children they are overly curious. They are essentially immortal. A sprite can live in a Mage’s bloodline for generations, as long a magic persists to appear in their families. They can only speak telepathically.

 **Brownies** – Brownies, often referred to as the Little People, are domesticated willing servants of magical households. They stand only three feet tall, but are unnatural strong and fast. They have the ability to use telekinesis and teleportation. They are shy and hide from everyone, but their masters under invisibility charms. They have brown hair, large brown eyes and snowy-white skin. They choose magical households because being around magic expands their natural life spans. They like to work, create and learn new things.

 **Gnomes** – Gnomes are pesky little people, similar to Brownies, except they are smaller beings, who have a malicious and mischievous humor and outlook on life. They play pranks on oblivious humans. They steal food, trick children into minor accidents and ruin recently cleaned laundry and floors. They are, however, absolutely terrified of cats.

 **Sea Serpents** – Sea Serpents are dangerous forces of Magical nature. They are created through magical produced storms and hide in the depths of the Ocean. Provoked they will create whirlpools, dangerous tides and their natural storms. The “best way” to provoke a sea serpent is too encroach upon their feeding grounds – fishermen are instructed to stay away from highly populated fish migration areas, although not all heed this warning.

 **Griffins** – Head and Wings of an eagle and the Body of a Lion, this classical magical creature is found in prairies and in mountains. They are generally harmless unless you wander into their territories, threaten their young or attack them. They usually bear one to three live offspring and mate every two years. They are carnivores.

 **Dhampir** – A Dhampir is conceived between a vampire and a mortal. The Dhampir, essentially a half-vampire and half-human, will grow in the womb for a ten month period. Upon birth the Dhampir will appear to be a normal child although it is supernaturally fast and agile with accelerated healing. This is the only point that the Dhampir is vulnerable. At the age of fifteen, the Dhampir will begin evolving. It becomes even faster, extremely agile and graceful, and its healing rate it is incredible. The strength of a Dhampir increases to an extent that it can bench press cars. The Dhampir does not drink blood unless mortally wounded. Their diets consist of raw meats or rare-cooked meats.  The Dhampir is neither nocturnal nor diurnal, they require only five hours of sleep weekly. They are unaffected by sunlight, silver, holy water or any religious symbols. They do not age beyond their early twenties and it is nearly impossible to kill them, unless you’re another supernatural creature. Their magical gifts are predominately focused on the manipulation of shadows and dimensional magic, albeit many possess strong psychic abilities. However, unlike a Vampire they cannot transform themselves into crows or fog and unlike a human, they cannot carry children. Dhampirs like vampires are inhumanly beautiful and possess striking psychical traits.

 **Elfs –** There are a number of different breeds of Elfs – the most common are Desert Elfs, there are also Mountain Elfs, Marsh Elfs, Prairie Elfs and the rarest form of Elfs, Forest Elfs. Elfs are characterized by their uses of Natural Magic, physical fighting skills and weaponry skills. They are also known for their crafting of powerful amulets, magical weapons, delicate jewelry and clothing, music and poetry. They are well versed in musical magic, natural matrix magic, tide magic, elemental magic, and mind magic. Physical they are very tall and slender – males and females alike. They are inhumanly beautiful, strong, fast, have incredible stamina, reflexes, coordination, accuracy and heightened senses.

The **Desert Elf** can be identified by its burnt umber colored skin, inky-black hair, and pyrite or amethyst-colored eyes and by his or her pointed ears. The Desert Elf is commonly found in the Sahara or the African and Australian Savanna. They are built for speed, stamina and strength. They are huntsmen and their main source of income is from the pelts of their kills finely sown into lavished clothing. They also collect natural rock formations, herbs and create charms. They live underground in hidden caves linked together by passages and share massive cavern-like community hall.

The **Mountain Elf** is characterized by his or her pale-almost translucent-hair and snowy-white skin. Their eyes are usually pale-sapphire or flint-colored. They are mostly found in the Swiss Alps and are built for stamina, endurance and strength. By trade they craft powerful magical amulets, jewelry and other refined merchandise. Mountain Elfs live in the mountains caverns and caves. Mountain Elfs are the most solitary of their kind. Although magically powerful they never neglect their physical abilities, sending young women and men coming into age, into snowstorms to practice survival skills and trades.

The **Marsh Elf** is known for their muddy-brown hair which they decorate with reeds and thistles, their golden-brown eyes and their pale-golden brown complexion. They are masters/mistresses of stealth, camouflage and others means of deception. Their primary income is made from woven baskets and other materials, alongside magical weapons and jewelry. They are primarily founds in the southern states of the US of A, like Louisiana. They are also hunters and collect rare herbs. They breed magical plants for different properties and experiment with potions and elixirs.

The **Prairie Elf** is known for golden-toned hair, like ripened wheat, its golden-brown eyes and its tanned skin. The primarily populate the central states of the US of A, like Illinois and North Dakota. They live is similar style to the human natives of the area – the Native Americans, in tepees, wigwams, grass houses, Chikees, Earth lodges, Wattle houses and Daub houses. They are not, however, nomadic since their existence would become apparent to humans if they moved too frequently. They are masters of warding stones and charmed amulets. Due to American Culture and the over hunting of animals, they are mostly vegetarian.

The **Forest Elf** is characterized by its brown or dirty-blond hair, its sapphire or emerald colored eyes and by its honey-colored pigment. The Forest elf primarily lives in the Chinese and Japanese bamboo forests.  They are the only known species of elf that lives in the trees opposed to underground or on the soil. They weave elaborate homes in supported by the bamboo stalks and hidden by dense foliage. They are huntsmen, crafters and performers and are built for speed, stamina and agility. They are usually archers or fight at a distance. They are strategic and analytically dangerous opponents.

 **Traditional Demons** – from European Lore, Demons fall into several different categories. The bodiless demons, which are the personification of misfortune, disease and destruction, they can possess humans to go on murderous rampages. There are sexual demons called Incubi (Plural for Incubus)/Succubae (Plural for Succubus), who can manifest physical form to prey upon humans for sexual energies. The last is the strongest and most deadly of the species, although they are few in number. These demons can manifest physically to commit atrocities and are nearly invulnerable. They look similar to Oni, but with an inhuman appearance. This last category is ruled over by the Demon Lords.

 **Oni** – a formerly humans’ souls twisted by strong emotions such as despair, hunger, fear, hate and regret. The most common of these demons are born from neglected, starved or murdered children, who in retribution spread disease and misfortune. The more powerful the emotions, the more powerful they are. There are two specifically dangerous types of Oni, Hunger Oni who devours humans in a cannibalistic manner or Slaughter Oni who kills for pleasure.

 **Yōkai** – is a broad word for a multitude of different types of demons inhabiting Japan. Mainly these demons are tricksters, but some rule and thrive over mortals’ fear. Most common among the Yōkai are the Tengu; half-Crow and half-human are said to be legendary warriors and carry great wisdom, and the Nekomata or Demonic Cats with two tails. Some of the rarer demons in this category include Kitsunes or Shape Shifting foxes and Nurarihyon; trickster demons of illusions and dreams.

**_Notable Yōkai_ **

**Tanuki** – Raccoon Dogs who are mischievous and good tempered Shape Shifters

 **Bakeneko** – Demonic Cats who lick blood, give off static and their pupils changes shape, Omens of Events 

 **Nekomata** – Demonic two tailed cat who can shape shift and are mischief makers

 **Kitsune** – Fox Spirits who transform into beautiful women, who seduce men

 **Tsuchigumo** – An Oni with the Body of a Tiger and Legs and Arms of a Spider

 **Jorōgumo** – A Spider spirit who transforms into a seductive woman

 **Oni** – Demons and Orgs who devour humans

 **Tengu** – Winged Warriors who defend the Spiritual Arts

 **Rokuro-Kubi** – Humans able to elongate their necks at night

 **Ohaguro-Bettari** – A Figure, usually a woman, who turns only to reveal a face with only a gaping black hole

 **Dorotabō** – the risen corpse of a farmer to haunts his land

 **Yuki-Ōnna** – A snow spirit who seduces men. The men then die from the cold

 **Kappa** – Water Spirits who drown unsuspecting swimmers

 **Nurarihyon** – A mischievous Yōkai of dreams and illusions

 

**_Yūrei Types_ **

**Onryō** – vengeful ghosts who return from purgatory for wrong done to them in life

 **Ubume** – a ghost of a woman who died in childbirth or left children behind, she brings candy to children

 **Funayūrei** – Ghosts who died at sea, depicted with scales

 **Zashiki-Warashi** – Ghosts of Children often mischievous than dangerous

 **Jibakurei** – rare earth bound spirits who haunt a place

 **Gaki** – Hungry Ghosts, created by human suffering particularly hunger and thirst

 **Jikininki** – Corpse Eating Ghosts 

* * *

**_The Hale’s Pack_ **

Derek Hale – Alpha Werewolf

Peter Hale – Beta Werewolf

Cora Hale – Beta Werewolf

Lydia Martin – Banshee

Erica Reyes – Beta Werewolf

Jackson Whittlemore – Beta Werewolf

Vernon Boyd – Beta Werewolf

Danny Mahealani – Human/Hacker

Jordan Parrish – Hellhound

Kira Yukimura – Thunder Kitsune

Isaac Lahey – Beta Werewolf

Camden Lahey – Beta Werewolf

Scott McCall – Beta Werewolf

Allison Argent – Hunter

Chris Argent – Hunter

Liam Dunbar – Beta Werewolf

Hayden Romero – Beta Werewolf

Mason Hewitt – Beta Werewolf

* * *

  ** _Stiles’s/Meiczyslaw’s Coven-Pack_**

 **Stiles/Meiczyslaw Stilinski** (Hybrid – See Notes)

 **Malia Tate** (Werecoyote) (Daughter of Kevin Tate/Desert Wolf)

 **Amelia Tate** (Werewolf) (Adoptive Daughter of Malia Tate)

 **Nicolai Flamel** (Alchemist) (Possible Fiancé of Malia Tate)

 **Julian Augustine** (Vampire)

 **Julius Augustine** (Vampire)

 **Braeden** (Werewolf – Former Human Mercenary)

 **Taylor Byron** (Half-Green man and Half-Magic Practitioner) (Human)

 **Yukine Shimura** (Half-Yuki-Onna and Half-Magic Practitioner) (Male)

 **Kotaro Akiyama** (Shadow Kitsune)

 **Miyuki Kuroko** (Thunder Kitsune)

 **Oded Hakim** (Fire Jinn)

 **Gracie Collins** (Natural Healer)

 **Wren Dawson** (Ghost – Former Magic Practitioner)

 **Laura Hale** (Ghost – Former Werewolf) 

* * *

 

**Magical Titles and Strengths**

**(0) Mundane** – A Human born without Magic or any Magical relation, incapable of any magic

 **(1) Magician  –** An Individual born to a Magical Family, having an extremely small magical core and no outwards connection with their magic – incapable of using a Magical Foci or performing Non-Foci Magic, although they can brew certain potions that are too dangerous for most magic users to brew.

 **(2) Magistrate** – called an exorcist, priests or monks by their Orders, a Magistrate's only ability is to sense malicious spirits and demons through a means of Extra Sensory Perception and empathy. Some even possesses mild retro-cognition abilities (to see past events through touch). They learn skills to banish them either as priests/priestess, Magistrates, or monks. They are incapable of performing more complex magic, although they are magically aware. Their usual magical focus is a Baculus Staff.

 **(3) Mystic** – A mystic is an individual with psychic abilities such as telepathy, empathy, clairvoyance, astral projection, mild precognition, tactile retro-cognition, telekinesis, and the rarest pyrokinesis. They do not use foci and are incapable of using any other forms of magic.

 **(4-A) Wiccan** – A Wiccan is an individual who uses Nature and natural Magic to perform certain forms of magic without a Focus, they can also use some psychic abilities, although they need Astrological events or Nature Mediums to boost their magical ability to perform some of their more powerful spells.

 **(4-B) Astrologist/Shaman/Medium** – is an individual controlled by their magical element. They devote their lives to the study and practice of their skills as a form of Seers or magical Mediums. Astrologists are controlled by divine magic, Shaman are controlled by natural magic (nature), while Mediums are dependent on Psychic energy produced by Natural Death. They are highly attuned to their elements, thus allowing them unique perspectives. For example, Mediums are good judges of health and the progression of sickness, while Shaman often called Hermits by many can sense Natural life and energy in all beings.

 **(5) Hedge Witch/Hedge Wizard** – A Hedge wizard or Witch is capable of the easiest spells, but are incapable of performing further advanced magic. They are often ostracized and belittled by magical society. They are extremely dependent on a Focus to cast any sort of Magic.

 **(6) Witch/Wizard** – A witch or wizard is capable of studied magic, such as transmutation, Charms, Potions, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, inactive Runes, minor healing spells and ritualistic magic. Wizards and Witches are also solely dependent on a Magical focus.

 **(7) Master Wizard/Master Witch** – The main difference between a Master Wizard/Master Witch and Wizard/Witch, are that a Wizard or Witch has the inability to specialize in a magical study. These individuals cannot further their studies and can only depend of generalized magic. Whereas a Master witch or wizard is capable of wards, Soul Magic, curse breaking, spell crafting and advanced healing. They must use a magical focus.

 **(8) Grand Wizard/Grand Witch** – A Grand Wizard or Witch can perform generalized magic, wards, curse breaking, spell crafting and advanced healing, unlike the lower classes, a grand wizard or a grand witch, can use a limited amount of magic without a focus.

 **(9) Warlock** – A Warlock has more advanced abilities with magic without a focus, although they cannot do more powerful magic without a staff. They are also limited to general magic and other studied magic.

 **(10) Master Warlock** – A Master Warlock only has an increase in magical ability, allowing them to perform spells longer and possess far more endurance and stamina.

 **(11) Grand Warlock** – A Grand Warlock, while only a touch more powerful than a Master Warlock, can perform more spells without a magical focus, they are also adept at learning magical languages and can cast their magical aura outside of themselves to manipulate emotions (their aura is undetectable and this ability is not well known)

 **(12) Conjurer/Alchemist** – A Conjurer and Alchemist is essentially a Grand Warlock with the ability to conjurer non-sentient things and/or practice alchemy. They are only slightly more powerful than a Grand Warlock.

 **(13) Sorcerer/Sorceress** – A Sorcerer/Sorceress has the ability to perform generalized magic, studied magic, Wiccan Magic, wards, healing, curse breaking, spell crafting, and psychic abilities. A Sorcerer or Sorceress can also have seer abilities

 **(14) Master Sorcerer/Master Sorceress** – The difference between a Sorcerer and Sorceress and a Master Sorcerer and Sorceress is their ability to perform more spells without a magical focus.

 **(15) Grand Sorcerer/Grand Sorceress** – The differences between a Master Sorcerer and Sorceress and a Grand Sorcerer and Sorceress is their ability to perform more spells without a magical focus and that they have reached the ability, although limited, beyond generalized and learned magic. Grand Sorcerers and Sorceresses are capable of advanced ritual magic, shadow magic and blood magic.  
**(16) Mage** – A Mage is the most powerful magic user, their imagination is the limit 

* * *

 

**Elemental Sidhe (OPTIONAL) –** _When a Sidhe inheritance manifests it is considered a rare blessing. However, rarer still is the manifestation of an Elemental Sidhe. Normally a Sidhe is classified as Light, Dark or Gray by the nature of their magic. The Elemental Sidhe is born on the natural forces of magic being closely related to a Gray Sidhe, but possessing an infinitely more powerful core and far more varied bloodline gifts. The telltale difference from a normal Sidhe and an Elemental Sidhe is their innate control of several elements (Wind, Water, Snow/Ice, Lightning, Barometric Pressure (Storms), Earth, Plants, Rock/Metal and Glass), and certain areas of their bodies are covered in pebbled scales. Like all Sidhe and their kin, they possess wings, however unlike the Sidhe, elemental Sidhe possess elegantly plumed wings (like a phoenix or peacock) opposed to leathery or gossamer wings._

_There are two types of Sidhe; Dominate and Submissive. There are the Dominate Sidhe, both male and female; and Submissive, both male and female. Some Dominates were born male. Those Dominates who were born female, during puberty, developed a male reproduction system, just like male born Submissive Sidhe developed a female reproductive system during puberty. Although perhaps it is not accurate to call a Submissive Sidhe a submissive partner for they are not weak willed or subservient._

_A Dominate Elemental Sidhe is characterized by a tall and broad bone structure, towering nearly seven feet in height and a massive wing span. Their wings are usually colored black or a deep ruby-red. Their pebbled scales are colored black which shimmer green-blue in the light or in the case of red-winged elemental Sidhe their scales are colored blood-red which shimmered a gold-amber in the light. The scales of dominates are located around the vulnerable points of the body; the throat, the wrists and behind the knees, ankles and around the eye sockets. The have harder scales on the knuckles of their hands and around their upper arms. Like all Sidhe, their faces have eerie symmetry and their figures are unnaturally attractive. Dominate consume meats, mainly poultry, and devour the blood of animals every two weeks, because of this they possess fangs. They have superhuman strength and speed; their muscles are compact and slender which is very deceptive. Their eyes are usually golden, but when deprived of their diets of blood turn black._

_A Submissive Elemental Sidhe is characterized by a petite and subtle curved bone structure. They have a smaller wing span and a far more slender figure. Their wings are usually colored blue-green or purple-silver. Their pebbled scales if in possession of blue-green wings will be gold with an amber-red shine, while silver-purple wings will likely have silver scales with a white-gray shine. The scales of a Submissive are placed around the hips, down the back, ending just above the tail bone and around the throat. They may also display scales over their eyelids and on the corner of their eyes. They have symmetric features and are extremely attractive to both sexes. The submissive consumes sexual energies, berries, nuts and leafy-greens. When deprived of this sustenance, their usual colorful eyes become paler and paler until they become a gray-white. They are superhumanly fast and agile, although it is deceptively hidden by their slight figures._

_The Submissive Elemental Sidhe depending on the strength of their magical cores will have around one to ten mates, although this may differ. It is said, Merlin had nine mates. Despite whatever species the Dominate partner is, their male reproductive system will knot in their submissive partner to force their seed deeper into the submissive. A Male submissive will go into heat four times a year, when successfully impregnated the male’s pregnancy will last eleven months and they can carry multiple children from varied partners at once. Meanwhile a female submissive will go into heat six times a year and their pregnancy will last nine months. The dominate Sidhe, whether male or female, have a pronged penis, which can latch into the uterus, which causes easier conception. The Submissive male’s uterus is connected through their anal passage, as a carrier this passage becomes slick when aroused…_

**Shifter Potential (OPTIONAL)** \- This means the genetic carrier has the potential to shift, but has never been bitten by an animal and thus has never absorbed the animal's genetic material

(Stiles's Shifter Options -  Fox (my personal favorite) or Mountain Lion 

* * *

 

Please check out My [HP Crossover Forum](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/HP-Crossover-Challenges/190828/) for suggestions for writing among other materials

Please check out my new Fan Fiction Archive Website- currently under construction (Finish Date: 12.2016) Any suggestions would be appreciated and volunteer work too.

[Blackbird Fanfiction](http://www.blackbirdfanfiction.com/)


End file.
